2.11
Patch 2.11 introduces the following: Characters Whatareyoudoingnetherrealm.jpeg|The Joker / Suicide Squad Huhcilhuhpy.jpeg|Harley Quinn / Suicide Squad Imagehjk.jpeg|Deadshot / Suicide Sqad IMG 0438.png|The Joker Unhinged / Suicide Squad Solomon Grundy - Earth 2 (HD).png|Solomon Grundy / Earth 2 (introduced in 2.9) * The Joker/Suicide Squad * Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad * Deadshot/Suicide Squad * The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad * Raven/Teen Titans (although she was originally and technically was introduced in the 2.10 update) * Solomon Grundy/Earth 2 (although he was originally and technically was introduced in the 2.9 update) Gears *Soultaker Sword * Mother Box (although it was originally and technically was introduced in the 2.9 update) * SoultakerSword.jpg|Soultaker Sword Mother Box Stats.png|Mother Box (introduced in 2.9) Diablo Companion Card UNEVOLVED Stats.png|Diablo Companion Card Enchantress Companion Card UNEVOLVED Stats.png|Enchantress Companion Card Killer Croc Companion Card UNEVOLVED Stats.png|Killer Croc Companion Card Deadshot's Ballistic Mask Stats.png|Deadshot's Ballistic Mask Diablo Companion Card EVOLVED * Enchantress Companion Card EVOLVED * Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED * Deadshot's Ballistic Mask Packs * Worst Heroes Ever Bundle Worst Heroes Ever Bundle (HD).png|Worst Heroes Ever Bundle IMG 0425 (2).png|Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack Suicide Squad Gold Pack.jpeg|Suicide Squad Gold Pack IMG 0427.png|Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Early Access Bundle IMG 0428.png|Suicide Squad Deadshot Early Access Bundle IMG 0426 (2).png|Suicide Squad Joker Early Access Bundle IMG 0426 (4).png|Villains Starter Pack TTRP.jpeg|Teen Titans Raven Pack * Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack * Suicide Squad Gold Pack * Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Early Access Bundle * Suicide Squad Deadshot Early Access Bundle * Suicide Squad Joker Early Access Bundle * Villains Starter Pack * Teen Titans Raven Pack Other changes IMG 0482.png|The new and updated daily log-in bonus! Augments.jpg|Recieving 2 Augmentation Cards as a reward for logging in daily! *Challenge repeat of Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night *The backgrounds have been swapped with pics from the movie, as a way to promote the movie by the developers. *Daily log-in bonus now have increased with better prizes! Now you can earn Augmentations, shards, Energy, and also a Gold character as well. *The characters faced in the tutorial were changed to The Joker/Suicide Squad, Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad, and Deadshot/Suicide Squad. *Challenge Credits were removed from the game. Thus, you don't have to either buy the Small/Large Challenge Bundle or play matches in Standard Battle in order to obtain them anymore. *Newly released Challenge characters can already be seen in Survivor Mode! Including Aquaman/Injustice 2, Solomon Grundy/Earth 2, Superman/Injustice 2 and even Doomsday/Blackest Night and all the new Suicide Squad characters as well. IMG_0474.PNG|Facing the Joker/Suicide Squad in Surivor Mode! IMG_SGE2.PNG|Solomon Grundy/Earth 2 as well! IMG_0498.PNG|Even against Blackest Night Doomsday! IMG_0499.PNG|Against a full Suicide Squad team! IMG_0500.PNG|Ame-Comi Catwoman! *The Standard difficulty for Challenge Mode are now "shorter" and easier as well, with only 9 matches for each tier, along with no specific character requirements. However, after completing the Standard difficulty, and moving on to Expert difficulty, then it will be a normal Challenge Mode, with the same requirements as previously-held. However, this only applied during the challenges (and repeats as well) for the Suicide Squad characters. After their challenge ended, and when Raven/Teen Titans's challenge comes, Challenge Mode was returned to what it was. *The prizes for Challenge Mode also increased: after completing 2 challenge battles you will receive a Silver Booster Pack; for completing 3 challenge battles you will receive a Gear Locker; for completing 4 challenge battles you will receive a Gold Booster Pack. But same as above, this only happened during the challenges for the Suicide Squad characters, and became was brought back to what it used to be. *The tap buttons (3x one) has been changed from a circle shape into an oval shape instead. Category:Updates